Le passage
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: HPDM : Draco attends Harry qui est partit sans rien dire. Il va comprendre pourquoi il est ignoré par l'homme qu'il aime plus que sa propre vie. Mais la vérité fait parfois mal et il va le découvrir douloureusement. Deathfic OS
1. Le passage

**Note n°1 de l'auteur**: Voilà ce que créé mon esprit tordu quand je m'ennuie lors de mon stage car je n'ai rien à faire. Super vous me direz le stage ? Ouai c'est cool ! Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde et tout, c'est bien ! Franchement je préfère aller au stage qu'en cours ! ... Hein ? Ah oui ! Mon esprit tordu me dit qu'il faut que je vous laisse lire mon nouvel OS et il vous demande de commenter à la fin avec une review, car en fait il se demande ce que ça va donner. Il a fait ça en deux heures et c'est la première fois qu'il s'aventure dans ces eaux profondes du dramatique donc il claque un peu des dents. Soyez gentils s'il vous plait. Pour mon esprit tordu allez! Coyez sympa ! ... lol Bon, bon, je vous laisse.

**Note n°2 de l'auteuse**: Ah mais avant je voulais dire que pour tout ce qui lisent mes autres slashs que le suite n'arrivera pas maintenant. La bac approchant à grand pas, je n'ai aps le temps pour me concacrer à mes fics et aujourd'hui j'avais ce petit OS qui en paye pas de mine qui attendais d'être taper et finioler sur mon ordi, donc on va dire que c'est un petit Apéro transitoire entre les différents chapitres de mes autres fics! Ah oui y aura probablement un autre OS qui viendra en attendant aussi! Voilà c'est totu donc bisoux et ...

BONNE LECTURE !

_oOoOo **La passage **oOoOo_

Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul dans ce grand appartement ?

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que tu m'as laissé, abandonné. Deux semaines que je souhaite te voir passer la porte après ta journée de travail au restaurant. Puis tu viendrais m'embrasser et me souffler un " bonsoir mon ange" pour ensuite t'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé et me demander de te raconter ma journée.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les heures, les jours ou mêmes les semaines pouvaient être longues. Surtout lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Mais pourquoi avoir accepté de vivre avec moi si c'était pour tout quitter deux mois après? J'avais espérer passer ma vie à tes côtés. Mais mon espoir est vain à présent. Tu m'as quitté.

Tu ne m'as même pas donné d'explication. Tu es partit sans te retourner et tu m'as laissé, seul, emprisonné avec ma peine, ma douleur. Et je me repasse cette soirée en boucle dans ma tête depuis.

Comme tout les autres soirs tu étais rentré du restaurant que tu avais ouvert quatre mois auparavant. Mais quelque chose avait changé.

Tu ne t'es pas penché au dessus du canapé pour m'embrasser et me dire bonsoir. Tu ne t'es pas assis à côté de moi dans le canapé. Tu ne m'as pas non plus demandé de te raconter ma journée.

Bien sûr quelques fois tu le faisais quand tu étais trop fatigué mais ce soir là, tu es rentré, les joues rougies et humides comme si tu avais pleuré et tes yeux étais vide.

Pourquoi as-tu pleuré my heart ?

Pourquoi t'ais-je perdu? Répond moi je t'en supplie ! Je n'aime pas ton silence ! Je veux entendre ta voix ! Celle qui m'apaise quand je vais mal. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ta voix, tes yeux, ta bouche, ton nez, toi tout simplement. Mais te voir comme cela m'a fait un coup de poignard au coeur. Je ne t'ai plus vu comme cela depuis longtemps. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais pleuré. Mais alors que j'allais te consoler, tu as éclaté en sanglot et à quitté l'appartement en courant et à transplaner sur le seuil de la porte.

Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis. Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortit non plus. A part pour aller à mon atelier de peinture dans Londres, mais en arrivant je me suis souvenu que c'était Blaise qui avait les clés à présent. Normalement elle aurait dûe être ouverte, mais non. Je ne comprend pas. Aucune lumière ne filtrait et personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur. J'ai alors repris le chemin de l'appartement.

Le plus bizarre je trouve, c'est que tout le monde semblait m'ignorer dans la rue. D'habitude les gens se retournent sur mon passage mais pas ces deux dernières semaines. Je ne comprends plus rien en ce moment.

Pourquoi Harry ?

**oOoOo**

Aujourd'hui je suis encore dans notre canapé et j'attends. J'attends ta venue que j'espère au plus profond de moi. Mais cette fois, les dieux m'ont entendu, merci Seigneur. J'entends le jeu de clé dans la serrure et je te vois enfin apparaître à l'entrée après deux semaines à me morfondre, n'ayant pas eu le courage d'aller te voir. Mais tu es bien là.

Tes yeux sont aussi vide que la dernière fois, sinon plus. Je te salus en souriant. Tu ne répond pas. Tu ne me regarde même pas. Tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Pourquoi ?

Tu te dirige vers notre chambre. Je t'entends. Je crois que tu range certaines affaires à toi. Je n'ai pas la force de t'en empêcher. Je ne l'ai plus depuis que tu es partit. Je reste assis sur ce canapé qui ne me paraîtra plus comme un lieu où nous avons passé de tendres moments, mais comme le lieu qui a finit de me faire espérer.

Alors que je broyais du noir et pensais à comment toute notre petite vie avait pue changer en si peu de temps, j'entends des sanglots dans la chambre. Je m'y dirige et quand j'entre dans notre chambre, je te retrouve à genoux au sol, un cadre photo à la main. Les larmes inondent tes joues et tu retiens quelques sanglots dans l'espoir peut être que je ne les entendent pas. C'est cela my heart ?

Je m'agenouille à côté de toi et quand je veux te prendre dans mes bras, tu frissone et te relève aussitôt. Tu te jete sur le grand lit double où nous avons passé tant de belles nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

T'en souvient tu my heart ?

Tu met très peu de temps à t'endormir et moi je prend place sur la chaise à côté de toi. Le cadre photo a attéri sur le couvre lit jaune pâle et je vois enfin que c'est une photo de nous deux. Nous étions enlacé et nous nous sourions tendrement l'un l'autre. Elle avait été prise deux mois après la chutte de Voldemort. Nous venions tout juste de nous installer dans notre appartement en plein coeur de Londres et étions jeunes mariés. Tout le monde avait été invité à notre mariage.

On peut dire qu'il a fait couler de l'encre !

Ron et Hermione avait annoncé la venue futur de leur enfant et Blaise nous avait présenté sa fiancée. C'était une moldue du doux nom de Audrey Rose.

C'était un très beau mariage. Cela fais deux mois que nous nous sommes marié et je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier. Jamais je ne l'oublierais ainsi que mes engagement que j'ai pris envers toi.

Mais peut être que toi oui.

Je sort de mon esprit quand je t'entends remuer à côté de moi. Je me rend compte que cela fais cinq heures que je te regarde dormir, perdu dans mes pensés.

Tu regarde un peu partout dans la chambre et à la place à côté de toi comme si tu cherchais quelque chose ou quelqu'un et ton visage s'assombris.

Qui cherche-tu my heart ?

Tu te lève rapidement après être correctement réveillé et continue à faire tes valises alors que moi je te regardais faire, sans rien tenter pour te retenir. Mais je savais que tu avais prit ta décision. Tu m'ignorais maintenant. Puis tu es partit sans te retourner, sans même me dire aurevoir et sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

Que t'ais-je fait Harry ?

**oOoOoO**

Quatre jours plus tard, je me dirige vers ton restaurant préféré. Depuis un mois et demi nous avions prévu de dîner ici pour fêter mon anniversaire mais j'ai peur que tu n'y sois pas. Tu m'avais dit une fois que pour toi le plus important étais de fêter son anniversaire avec les gens aimés. Tu m'as donc initier à ton rituel que tu exerçais depuis que tu connais le monde de la magie. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne seras peut être pas là car tu m'as quitté. Tu ne m'aimais donc pas. Tout n'étais qu'illusion.

Mais quand je rentre dans le restaurant, tu est bien là, à attendre, plus resplendissant que jamais. Ma chaise est déjà prête à me recevoir. De loin je t'observe. Tu es vraiment très beau et mon envie de toi se fais ressentir. Et je sais que je ne peux plus t'avoir. Tu m'as laissé. Et ça fait horriblement mal.

Comme personne ne vient voir pourquoi je suis ici, je me dirige vers notre table où nous sommes habitué à manger à chaque anniversaire. Je te salus mais tu ne répond toujours pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pose aucune question sur ton comportement. Quelque chose m'en empêche. J'ai l'impression que les réponses viendront. Seules.

Le repas se passe donc en silence, entrecouper par le bruits des autres discussions dans le restaurant. Puisque je n'avais pas faim, je n'ai rien commander à manger. Tu m'as quand même commander un verre d'eau. C'était une intention que j'apprécis beaucoup chez toi. Toi non plus tu ne mange pas beaucoup.

Quand je voulu payé la note, tu t'en es emparée et à payé le montant du repas. Avant c'était toujours moi qui réglait le repas.

Pourquoi?

Tu as ensuite enfilé ton manteau, remis ta chaise en place et m'as souhaité d'une voix à peine murmurée où j'y perçut un sanglot, un joyeux anniversaire. Et tu es sortit.

Mais dans ma tête je me disais que cette anniversaire ne l'étais pas, joyeux. Je crois qu'il a été le plus horrible car tu m'ignorais.

En sortant je te vis un peu plus loin, en train de marcher sur le trottoir. Je t'ai suivit. Pourquoi ne prenais-tu pas la voiture? Elle était garé juste devant le restaurant.

Après une demi heure de marche, tu nous a finalement conduit à un cimetière. Un petit cimetière où je n'étais jamais venue mais dont tu m'avais parlé. Il ne contient seulement que cinq tombes. C'est en réalité le cimetière où tes parents avaient été enterré après leurs morts. Tu l'avais appris lors de ta septième année.

Il y a quelques années, quatre ans en fait, il y fut mis ton parrain, Sirius Black. Et il y a un un an, Remus Lupin fut accueillit dans la mort par ses meilleurs amis. Il avait été tué par un chasseur de loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune. Tu as été inconsolable durant des jours et des nuits.

Et aujourd'hui, il y a un nouveau membre que tu considérais comme ta famille qui a été mis en terre.

Qui est-ce my heart ?

Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé ?

Est-ce pour cela que tu as pleuré ?

Que tu m'as quitté ?

Je te vois faire apparaître un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches éclaquante que tu dépose à coté de la pierre tombale. Je n'ose pas m'approcher. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuille car je t'ai suivit. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu ne m'ais pas entendu. Je n'ai pas essayé d'être discret pourtant.

Alors que je me pose des questions je te vois tomber au sol en pleure. Tu verse des rivières de larmes de douleur et de chagrin alors je m'approche déchiré de te voir dans cet état. Tu frissone de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je m'approche mais je réussit à poser ma main sur ton épaule sans que tu ne me repousse comme la dernière fois. Je te murmure des mots rassurants qui semblent résonnés dans ce triste lieu de deuil. Tu ne cesse de pleuré mais te calme un peu.

Tu ne cesse de répéter des excuses que je ne comprend pas.

"- Pardon Draco ... Pardon de ne pas avoir été là mon ange ... Je m'en veux tellement... Je t'aime tant ... Excuse moi ... J'aimerais tant te rejoindre ..." murmure-tu sans fin.

Pourquoi dit tu cela Harry ?

Pourquoi être partit si tu m'aime vraiment ? Répond moi je t'en supplie !

Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions ?

Ou aimerais tu me rejoindre ?

Je me pose un tas de questions sur tes paroles et tes gestes et aucunes ne trouvent leur réponse.

Alors que tu te calmais et que je m'interrogeais sur cette situation, un vent glacial tourna autour de nous ce qui fit s'envoler les feuilles mortes de l'automne sur la nouvelle pierre tombale. Et quand je posa mon regard sur le nom inscrit sur celle ci, je compris. Mes larmes froides vinrent couler sur mes joues froides également. Je me recule alors que la réalité me frappe douloureusement.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je comprend à présent.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi moi?

Je ne voulais pas !

Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter ce malheur ?

Pourquoi mes souvenirs me revienne maintenant ?

Pourquoi je ne sents pas mes larmes le long de mes joues ?

Pourquoi j'ai envie de hurler l'injutice dans la nuit alors que je te vois pleurant sur cette tombe ?

Pourquoi suis-je mort ?

Harry. Comment vas-tu faire ? Je t'ai abandonné. C'est moi qui t'es laissé. Je t'ai quitté sans le vouloir.

Oh mon Dieu ! Harry ... Mon amour ... Tu es resté dans l'autre monde alors que je suis partit ailleurs. Pourquoi Seigneur ? Je veux revenir vers toi ! Tu me manque tant.

Je comprend pourquoi j'avais ce vide autour de moi maintenant. Ramener moi je vous en supplie. ...

Harry ... Je veux te revoir ... Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul, il a déjà trop souffert des pertes de la guerre. ...

Écouter moi Seigneur je vous en supplie. ... Ramenez moi au près de l'homme que j'aime. ...

Harry ... mon amour ... J'aimerais tant te prendre dans mes bras, te murmurer des mots apaisants te prouvant que je suis près de toi. J'aimerais tant effacer tes larmes salées qui sont bien amer à côté des miennes qui n'ont aucune saveur, sinon seulement celle du regret et de la mort.

Tout est froid dans mon corps. Harry ... J'ai froid. Pourquoi ?

Mon Dieu Harry pourquoi t'ai-je laissé. Je suis faible ! Je n'ai pas su te garder près de moi.

Et je fuis à présent dans les rues de cette ville froide de la nuit alors que toi tu pleure toujours sur ma tombe.

Pourquoi je ne me souvenais plus que j'étais mort ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé près de lui mais en même temps si loin. ... Cela fait trop mal !

Que vais-je faire ? Harry aide moi !

Je ne suis rien sans toi.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas du mal à respirer ? Cela me prouverais que j'ai une chance de revenir.

Non ... Je suis mort. ... Je t'ai laissé Harry.

Ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie. ... Je ne savais pas que ça allais arriver. ... Je voulais passer ma vie à tes côtés. ...

T'aimer ...

Te chérir ...

Mais la mort nous a séparé.

Toute notre vie nous nous sommes battu contre la magie noire et ce n'est finalement qu'une arme Moldue qui a eu raison de moi.

Pourquoi Seigneur ? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas empêcher ? Nous avons tout fait pour rendre la liberté au monde et voici comment tu remercis Harry ? Tu nous sépare. Tu nous déchire l'un l'autre.

Pourquoi la douleur n'est pas partie avec ma chaleur et mon souffle ? Cela t'amuse de nous voir souffrir ainsi ?

Harry ...

Il faut que je te revoye. ... Je sais que je vais partir. ... Je ne peux pas croire que je vais devoir te laisser ... après si peu de temps.

Notre bonheur ne faisait que commencer ! Nous venions de nous marier ! Nous voulions adopté un enfant mon Dieu ! Nous l'aurions aimé, chéri, choyé. ...

Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi cela nous arrive t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je partit ? Pourquoi t'ais-je laissé ?

Où es-tu maintenant que tu n'es plus dans ce cimetière ?

Pourquoi est ce que je m'approche de ma tombe ?

Pourquoi est ce que je la touche ?

Je grave à jamais dans ma mémoire les derniers mots que tu m'as dédié et que tu as gravé sur ma pierre tombale comme ils sont gravé dans mon coeur à présent.

_**o°o°o**_

_Draco Malfoy_

_1980 - 2000_

_Even dead I love you forever_

_( Même dans la mort je t'aime à jamais)_

_**o°o°o**_

Jamais je ne l'oublierais my heart. Moi aussi je t'aimerais au delà de la mort et je t'attendrais.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir maintenant. Mais j'ai confiance. Je sais qu'un jour tu me rejoindras. Et nous vivrons, heureux, ensemble. A jamais réunis.

Alors en attendant il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je souhaite. ...

Vit Harry. Profite de ta vie. Tu l'as mérité. Vit même si je ne suis plus là pour la partager.

Je t'aime et rien ne pourra le changer pas même la mort. La vie et la mort nous sépare mais notre amour persistera. Moi je vivrais dans le jardin d'Eden et des immortels et toi dans le monde des mortels.

Alors vit tous simplement Harry.


	2. RARs

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Je suis heureuse de voir que cet OS Dramatique a plus! Ca me fait plaisir! Je savais pas ce que je pouvais donner en écrivant ce genre de fic **_

_**mais je suis heureuse! **_

_**Maintenant laissons place aux RARs svp! **_

_**slydawn: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis contenteque ce one-chot t'es plu! ca me fait plaisir! Pour le clip non je ne m'en suis pas inspiré car je ne crois pas le connaître, mais je me suis inspiré du film "Sixième sens" avec Bruce Willis, tu connais ? Bref, j'aimais bien l'idée donc j'ai fait cet os! Merci pour ta review! Bisoux_

_**onarluca: **lol, ne me déteste pas! lol Ah tu as pleurer, je te comprend alros que tu puisse me détester! Merci! Une autre fic tu veux ? Et bien je viens d'en poster une autre :p enfin y aura quelques chapitres par contre. ... Draco est mort à cause d'une arme à feu. Je crois que je l'ai dit dedans, mais j'ai préféré ne pas mettre vraiment de quoi il est mort et me concentrer plus tôt sur la peine de Harry et la sienne par cette "indifférence" qui n'en ai pas une en réalité. Donc voilà, sinon tu peux imaginer qu'il s'est fait tuer lors d'un hold up dans sa galerie d'art, c'est ce à quoi j'avais pensé en l'écrivant. Bisoux_

_**marion-moune: **Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot! _

_**marie48: **Oh merci beaucoup! Ca me fait très plaisir! Je suis contente de voir que je peux faire ressentir les émotions ... et faire pleurer, lol ( auteur sadique qui aime voir se lecteurs pleurer à grand flot niark niark niark) lol, bye! _

_**Lilou: **kikou! Merci beaucoup toi! Je suis très heureuse de voir que ça t'ai plu! Je dois dire que je voulais justement que l'on ne comprenne pas la réaction de Harry face à Draco! Et pour toi ça a marcher! lol Et puis paf! il est mort draki! lol Merci beaucup de ta review entout cas! _

_**alinemcb54: **lol, et bien je peux très bien le croire ne t'en fait pas! Mais :p je l'ai faite avant lol, je rigole, en tout cas je suis contente que tu es aimé! Merci pour ta review!_

_**Milii: **Plus dépressif ? euh non je ne crois pas que j'ai désolé:p lol Oui je sais c'est triste. Moi ausi j'aimais l'idée qu'Harry fasse comme si Draco était en vie alors que pour Draco, Harry l'évitais tout le temps. Et vi, Draco, une fois qu'il a compris que Harry est en vie et lui non, sait que la seule chose à faire c'est attendre que Harry le rejoigne, mais il veut avant tout que Harry vive sa vie, ou réapprenne à vivre sans lui. ... Merde à toi aussi! _

_**Vif d'or: **Merci beaucoup! Vi je sais c'est triste, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tuer petit Draco d'abord! Méchante vert emeraude! ( se donne une claque sur la main) Méchante! Bisoux_

_**kitsune: **Merci beaucoup! ca me va droit au coeur! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'arrêtarai pas de si tôt d'écrire! ;) bisoux_

_**Voili Voilou! **_

_**Bon bah voilà, maintenant je vais retourner à mon écriture, ( révision?) **_

_**euh non pas de révsion pour aujourd'hui je crois, **_

_**j'arrive pas à me mettre dans le bain! aille pour moi je sais, mais bon! **_

_**Gros bisoux à tous et à bientôt ! Enfin peut être! **_

_**Vert emeraude**_


End file.
